


躲不过的丘比特之箭

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 我滚回来了，经历了毕业论文各种逼事和自我厌恶之后还是决定继续码字。人设来自 @每天都要摄入Lukica 太太，脑洞也是与她讨论出来的。同时也感谢 @伍 太太w恋爱脑小甜饼一发完。校园背景。人设大概是我纹身我骑机车我逃课但我是个好男孩万x品学兼优会做甜点同时也能揍哭你笛。





	躲不过的丘比特之箭

Roses are red,violets are blue.

Sugar is sweet and so are you.

 

拉基蒂奇知道自己不该答应这个愚蠢的赌约，尤其是在他还输了的情况下。不过愿赌就要服输，他也从来不是不守信用的人，“输掉的惩罚是什么？”他询问道，与他打赌的人眼中的光芒一半是不怀好意一半是准备看戏。

“你认识卢卡.莫德里奇吗？”拉基蒂奇在脑中仔细想了想这个名字，摇头道，“没有听说过。”面前的人勾住他的脖子，“没关系，你很快就会认识了。”他说道，告诉拉基蒂奇他需要付出的赌输了的代价。

这就是拉基蒂奇为什么会把自己第一次见面的人，堵在街道的角落里，以一个标准的壁咚姿势对对方说我想给你念首诗。这是对方提出的条件，一是想要看拉基蒂奇的好戏，二是想要看莫德里奇被陌生人念情诗的反应。

“每日你与宇宙的光一起嬉戏。 灵巧的访者，在花朵与水之间你翩然到访。* ”拉基蒂奇念道，一字一句吐词清晰，好像真的是在用一首聂鲁达的情诗告白。莫德里奇清楚地知道这估计是某个自己认识的人想出来的恶作剧，如果是平时，他大概听了也就听了，不当回事，更不可能为难眼前这这个似乎比他小的男生。

但今天他实在是没有时间陪着对方玩，莫德里奇低头看看手机上的时间，男生将诗念到了“天空是一张网，塞满了阴暗的鱼。全部的风在这里逐一释放。”他已经迟到了，如果再不赶去打工的地方，就拿不到今天的工资了。

“抱歉，我今天真的有事。”莫德里奇打断他，手掌贴上对方横在自己身前的手臂，手上用力，推开了拉基蒂奇的桎梏。他用的力气不小，拉基蒂奇被推得往后退了一步，看着莫德里奇即将离开，身体快于大脑，先一步抓住了对方的手腕。

在那一瞬间，莫德里奇的心情暴躁到了极点，尽管理智上知道对方只是想做一个恶作剧，并没有别的意思，但他实在是需要立刻从这里脱身，于是他做了一个在之后的一段时间里都后悔的决定。

他用上了自己曾经学过的格斗技巧，利用身体的巧劲将拉基蒂奇直接撂倒在地上。

拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，以仰视的角度看着莫德里奇，似乎还不敢相信刚才发生了什么。莫德里奇抛下一句对不起，背着背包匆匆跑向自己打工的店面。

当拉基蒂奇将这件事复述给那位提出赌约的朋友听时，对方对自己临时去陪女友而没有看到这一幕痛心疾首。提起这件事，拉基蒂奇觉得自己的背还隐隐作痛，但他也知道这很可能只是自己的心理作用。“我们扯平了。”他说道，发誓以后再也不会和人随便打赌了。

虽然后悔，拉基蒂奇也免不了好奇莫德里奇这个人到底是谁，被询问的人仔细想了想，回答道，“大概是一个有能力做校霸，却只想做学霸的人。”

拉基蒂奇想起那天与莫德里奇的接触，他们离得极近，对方虽然大几岁，但没有自己高，被手臂禁锢在墙体与自己之间，焦糖色的眸子有一瞬间的慌乱，像是森林里受到惊吓的小鹿。同时也不得不承认，对方将自己撂倒的姿势干净利落，而且力道控制得很好。

完了。

他好像看见那个光屁股的小天使对自己射出了那支金箭。

箭头上写着卢卡.莫德里奇这个名字。

 

拉基蒂奇是在莫德里奇打工的小餐馆见到他的，或者说，他是主动去对方工作的地方找他。餐馆不大，却布置得很干净整洁，他看见莫德里奇围着红白格子的围裙，穿梭在餐桌之间。餐厅刚开始晚上的营业，人还不是很多。

而莫德里奇看见他时，着实愣了一下，他当然还不至于这么快忘记那个堵着自己念情诗又被自己摔在地上的人。有那么一瞬间，莫德里奇担心对方故意来找自己麻烦的，但他还是整理了脸上的笑容，走到拉基蒂奇的餐桌旁，给他上了一杯柠檬水，问他要吃点什么。

在拉基蒂奇看菜单时，莫德里奇还是没忍住，开口道，“那天的事情，我很抱歉，我不是有意这么对你的，只是当时在赶时间，而你看起来又很执着。”回去之后他思来想去，也觉得自己做得不对，诚然，拉基蒂奇平白无故来招惹自己也不算对，但对方并没有做什么过分的事情。

“哦，没关系的。”拉基蒂奇说道，本来也是自己因为打赌输了去耽误别人的时间，“我想要一份椰香海鲜汤。”他指了指菜单上卖相很好的一道菜。“算我请你的。”莫德里奇说道，在纸上记下菜式，对拉基蒂奇露出一个笑容。

“我叫伊万，”拉基蒂奇在他转身的那一刻说道，声音里带着几分急切，“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”对方回过身，笑容不减， 指了指自己的胸牌，上面写着莫德里奇，“卢卡。”他说道。

与其说是椰香海鲜汤，不如说椰香海鲜饭更合适，拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇刚端给自己的菜品想着，扑鼻而来的是椰子和海鲜汤混合的味道，海鲜汤熬得浓稠，能看见里面的螃蟹、龙虾和鲷鱼。配菜是永远不会过时的胡萝卜和玉米，像是在海味里又添加了一点田园味道。米饭大概也是用椰汁蒸煮的，有一股很浅淡自然的椰香，里面加了椰子碎和碎蟹肉。

拉基蒂奇最后几乎将盘子都舔干净了，莫德里奇过来收盘子的时候说这是店里的招牌之一，表情很是自豪。

在莫德里奇的认知里，一切都该到此为止，从此他和拉基蒂奇互不相欠，他们继续在各自的人生轨迹上前行，只是彼此之间一个微不足道的插曲而已。

可想而知当他下班时发现莫德里奇还在餐馆门口等他时有多么的惊讶。拉基蒂奇却全然不在意自己那辆机车停在路边多么瞩目，对他挥挥手。莫德里奇走到他面前，“还有什么事吗？”他看见男生表情局促，过了好几秒钟才开口道，“你的格斗技巧很厉害。”

“所以？”莫德里奇只觉得这个开场白说得不明不白。

“所以你能教我吗？”

莫德里奇几乎想要伸手去触摸拉基蒂奇的额头，看他是不是人不够清醒才提出这样的请求。他们的相遇已经够奇怪了，而拉基蒂奇居然想让这份奇怪继续延续下去。“抱歉，你也看见了，我没什么时间。”

“什么时候都可以。”拉基蒂奇开口道，“我也可以付你钱。”他知道自己的请求很蠢，但除此之外，他也想不到更好的理由去和莫德里奇拉近距离了。莫德里奇叹了口气，“你都不需要上课吗？”拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，莫德里奇看看他身后的机车，再看看他手臂上的纹身，觉得自己问了一个早有答案的问题。

最终莫德里奇还是答应了，他发现自己很难拒绝拉基蒂奇掺杂了一点可怜意味的目光。当然，还因为拉基蒂奇说如果你今天不答应，那我就每天都来找你，直到你答应为止。

地方是拉基蒂奇选的，几近废弃的双层小楼，地上已经被拉基蒂奇铺好了用作缓冲的软垫，甚至角落处还有毛巾和瓶装水。

拉基蒂奇有一点底子，不过不像莫德里奇那样从小练到大，拉基蒂奇练这个是觉得有趣，而莫德里奇当年则更加现实，是想要更好的保护自己。他的教学方式及其简单粗暴，在发现拉基蒂奇并不是一点不会直接跳过了基础，从一对一中指出拉基蒂奇的漏洞。

半天的时间下来，拉基蒂奇都不记得自己被摔在软垫上多少次了，怀疑人生到开始反思自己这个追人的方式是不是有点过于与众不同，好好的送花看电影不行，非要用这种伤害自己的方式。

“今天到此为止吧。”莫德里奇擦擦额头上的汗，看着仰面瘫着不想动弹的拉基蒂奇，想着到第几天的时候他会宣布放弃。他不知道的是，当他微微弯下腰，对着拉基蒂奇伸出手，目光相触的时候，拉基蒂奇所有的决心又变得坚如磐石。

当逐渐习惯了和拉基蒂奇的相处，莫德里奇也发现了这其中的乐趣，拉基蒂奇是认真想要学习的，学得很认真，进步也很快。除开格斗训练这一部分时间，他们相处的时间并不多，莫德里奇要上课，要打工，还有课业作业。拉基蒂奇不喜欢坐在教室里听课，喜欢骑着自己的机车乱逛，随意停在自己觉得景致不错的地方，拿着素描本和笔就能坐一下午。

他很像莫德里奇所知道的那些不务正业的少年人，但又完全不像，不是每个游手好闲的人都能随口念上一首聂鲁达的诗，或是一脸认真地给你讲拉斐尔前派的绘画风格。

莫德里奇甚至都已经习惯了坐在拉基蒂奇的机车后座，让对方载自己去餐馆，或是从餐馆接自己去一周里不定期的格斗训练。头盔尽职尽责地起着保护作用，莫德里奇依旧每次都能听见风喧嚣地从耳边跑过。

“你可以搂着我。”第一次坐上机车时拉基蒂奇就这样对他说过，莫德里奇对于这过于亲密的姿势有一丝说不出的害羞和回避，但机车在他心里实在算不上多么安全，最终他还是将手臂环在拉基蒂奇的腰上，身体相贴成了略显暧昧的姿势。

莫德里奇的朋友都很奇怪他居然成了一个小学弟的私人格斗教练，怎么看莫德里奇也不像是会做这种多余的事情的人，莫德里奇给出的答案都是对方诚心求教，但内心里也为这个公式化的回答打上一个问号。

莫德里奇走出餐馆，今天的客人一直在因为菜品的口味纠缠，莫德里奇只觉得自己已经用完了这个月剩下的所有耐心。他的视线落在左手边，却发现平时都在这里等自己的拉基蒂奇并不在，他的机车倒是停得稳稳的，人却不见踪影。

在莫德里奇将你在哪发送给拉基蒂奇之前，他看见了街对面蹲着的身影，于是将简单的问句删掉，走近了些却没有穿过马路走到他的身边。莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇蹲在地上，手里拿着一根逗猫棒，逗弄着橘色的野猫，时不时伸手挠挠它的下巴和后脑。

他一直知道拉基蒂奇是具备一切耍帅的条件的，英俊的样貌，利落的金色短发，流畅的手臂肌肉线条，坏男孩做派的纹身和机车。但这的确是莫德里奇第一次意识到男生嘴角勾起的一个平常而温柔的微笑是这样好看。

也许是莫德里奇的目光太过专注，即使是隔着一段距离，拉基蒂奇也像是感应到了什么一样偏过头，莫德里奇仓皇地移开视线，余光看见拉基蒂奇朝自己走过来，一步步都像是踩在自己莫名加快的心跳上。

等拉基蒂奇走到他的身边，莫德里奇终于压下了心里那阵没有来由的悸动，拉基蒂奇敏锐地察觉到了他的心情不太好，“卢卡，你看上去很累。”他说道，莫德里奇耸耸肩，“等你开始工作就知道了。”

“那今天就不练习了，我送你回家吧。”拉基蒂奇似乎是想要伸手摸摸莫德里奇的脸，但又硬生生停在半空中，转而在莫德里奇的肩上按了按，“你看上去累坏了。”

手掌的温度和重量落到肩上时，莫德里奇才觉得疲倦感在体内翻涌着蔓延开。他点点头，跟着拉基蒂奇走向他的机车，接过头盔戴上。机车发动前拉基蒂奇最后看了自己身后的人一眼，他想要替他整理好被风吹乱的发丝，想要在这种时候能给他一个拥抱，或是用手捧住他的脸，拇指拂过那些令自己心疼的疲惫。

而拉基蒂奇还没有做这一切的资格。

“今天就不留你喝饮料了。”下车时莫德里奇说道，取下头盔递给拉基蒂奇，后者点点头，开口道，“你好好休息。”这也是莫德里奇愿意继续和拉基蒂奇相处的原因之一，这个男生总是很贴心，不会给自己添麻烦。

放假的时候他们相处的时间更多了，拉基蒂奇干脆在街对面的店里找了个兼职工作，不用再无所事事地等着莫德里奇下班，或是在莫德里奇做作业的时候无聊到折纸飞机，尽管莫德里奇从不知道那张被折的白纸上是拉基蒂奇用铅笔画下的自己的脸。

他们还是会在僻静的小楼里练习格斗技巧，几个月的时间下来，拉基蒂奇已经不再像最初时那样毫无招架之力。也许某天他会赢过自己，莫德里奇分心想到，就是这一瞬，被拉基蒂奇抓住机会，将莫德里奇的手臂反剪在身后，牢牢制住他的动作。

莫德里奇有一瞬间的惊愕，不过他也知道自己分心了，果然拉基蒂奇现在已经不是之前那个被自己撂倒在地的男生，懂得抓住时机、出手迅速。他想让拉基蒂奇放开自己，但他们现在的距离比初次见面时还要近，那双近在咫尺的眸子让莫德里奇失去了言语。

拉基蒂奇知道自己现在该放开对方，或许再小小地炫耀一下，让此刻的寂静和尴尬重新归于相处的日常，但他做不到放手。初见时那一秒钟的悸动像是春日里露出一线柔软花瓣的花苞，只等着假以时日，开得铺天盖地、轰轰烈烈。

现在是已经是夏天了，阳光里带着夏日里特有的灼热温度，正是枝头的花朵开得最好的时候。

拉基蒂奇松开一只手，用它扶住莫德里奇的脸，偏头吻下去。

下一件他能记起的事，便是自己被莫德里奇以不轻的力道击中了腹部，仰面躺在软垫上。目光中的莫德里奇并没有露出嫌恶，更多的是惊讶与羞涩，和肉眼可见的粉色自脖颈窜上他的耳廓。拉基蒂奇完全放松下来，后脑贴上软垫，值了。

接下来的几天里拉基蒂奇都没有见到对方，莫德里奇在躲他，这一点毫无疑问。拉基蒂奇又一次得到他的同事略惊讶的回答，“你不知道吗，他已经回去了啊。”知道自己之前还是过于心急了。可是在那种时候谁又忍得住呢，心心念念的人离得那样近。

逃避问题不是莫德里奇的风格，但这的确是他难得不知道该如何处理一件事。他既不能当作什么都没有发生过就和拉基蒂奇如常的相处，也不可能立刻冲到拉基蒂奇面前说不如我们在一起，谁知道男生是不是一时鬼迷心窍。

最重要的是，他对拉基蒂奇的心情和感情过于复杂，一时让他理不清头绪。

 

再见到拉基蒂奇，是在一个雨天里，夏天里的雨总是来得没有预兆，上一秒你察觉到雨滴落在身上，下一秒整个人便被雨水淋个透彻。莫德里奇是去关窗户时注意到楼下一抹金色的，即便是在雨水冲刷下完全失去了平日里的神采飞扬，也依旧显眼。

莫德里奇难得爆了声粗，抓过墙上靠着的雨伞冲下楼。

拉基蒂奇毫无遮挡地站在雨中，从头发丝到鞋尖都在滴水，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来，莫德里奇将雨伞举过他的头顶时像是终于从迷茫状态中反应过来，看了一眼莫德里奇，可怜兮兮的眼神让莫德里奇想起了被主人遗弃的金毛犬，让他将所有问候拉基蒂奇的话都咽了下去。“还不跟我上楼。”他没好气地说道。

裤脚和鞋底的水淅淅沥沥地落在地板上，拉基蒂奇知道莫德里奇是个爱整洁的人，踌躇着不敢往前，莫德里奇将一张毛巾丢到他的头上，“快点进来，先去洗个澡。”把人赶进浴室之后莫德里奇在衣柜里翻找自己的衣服，之前买大了码数的T恤正好派上用场，只是裤子怕是短了。

莫德里奇听见浴室里的水声，对拉基蒂奇放任自己淋雨的行为不解又无奈，他重新拿了块毛巾，擦拭着自己被雨飘湿的头发。拉基蒂奇洗得比他想象得快很多，还没等莫德里奇将衣裤送进去，他便已经用浴巾裹住下半身从浴室里走出来。

少年人的身体有好看的肌肉线条，未被擦去的水珠顺着肌理缓慢滑落，热水让拉基蒂奇的肌肤呈现出淡粉色，更衬得手臂上的墨色纹身极为显眼。莫德里奇的喉头滚动了一下，将手里的衣裤递给拉基蒂奇，“先穿着吧。”他说道，“你的衣服我今天先给你洗了。”

拉基蒂奇点点头，说谢谢。接过布料时手指触到莫德里奇的手，让后者觉得自己被触碰的地方突然烫得不行。

“所以你今天发什么疯，一定要淋雨。”等一切都收拾妥当，他们坐在沙发上，一人捧着一杯加了柠檬片的苏打水，莫德里奇开口问道。

“我只是想来试试运气，看能不能等到你回家。”拉基蒂奇的声音小得几乎听不见，莫德里奇甚至觉得自己吞咽苏打水的声音都能盖住身边这个男生的说话声。“然后突然就下雨了。”他顿一顿，声音里带上了莫德里奇最无法拒绝的小小委屈，“你最近都在躲我。”

话题走向了莫德里奇最不希望的那个方向，他喝了一口苏打水，往日里所喜爱的清爽的味道也不能抵消此刻的烦躁心绪。

“也许明天你不止会躲着我，你会彻底讨厌我、不想再见到我，但我还是想在今天把这句话告诉你。”

“我喜欢你。想当你的男朋友，想要吻你的那种喜欢。”

“你可以拒绝我，也可以骂我，但请不要质疑我对你的感情。”

房间里陷入沉默，拉基蒂奇没有再喝自己的苏打水，莫德里奇忘记是在哪里看到的，人只有在感到安全的时候才会吃东西，对莫德里奇未知的回应的恐惧让拉基蒂奇连口水都没有心情喝。

我喜欢你是寂静的，拉基蒂奇突然想到了这首诗：你的沉默明亮如灯，简单如指环。你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遥远而明亮。

“我需要一点时间。”最终莫德里奇说道，说完这句话，他仰脖喝掉了杯子里剩下的水。柠檬片顺着杯壁有一半滑到他的嘴里，酸涩的味道让莫德里奇皱起眉头。

他的回答拉基蒂奇松了一口气，没有被立刻拒绝已经超出了他的预料，拉基蒂奇的心底蹿起一束小小的火苗，或许他能够等到莫德里奇给予自己肯定的回答。

相比之前两不相见，拉基蒂奇告白之后他们的关系反倒缓和了一些，不过也仅限于莫德里奇坐在机车后座上往来于餐馆和学校，拉基蒂奇曾经一脸严肃地告诉过他，自己的机车后座是专门留给他的。

当那天莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇载着一个女生从自己眼前开过时，他不难过也不生气，只是一种他自己都惊讶的平静，和一点点的酸涩，不多不少，大概是四分之一个柠檬挤出来的汁液这么多。

却也足够让莫德里奇明白自己的确是喜欢拉基蒂奇。

哪里有这么多的日久生情，不过是自己都没察觉到的一见钟情。

 

这似乎是他们之间的第一个误会，当莫德里奇语气平淡地问他不需要去陪女生吗的时候拉基蒂奇意识到。如果是平时，他大概能够意识到莫德里奇此刻的反常是因为在乎自己，在乎自己曾经说过的话，进一步推导莫德里奇并不是全然的不喜欢自己，但急着解释的拉基蒂奇完全忽略了这些事。

“她不是我的女朋友，只是我的一个同学，今天在路上崴到了脚，我看她伤得很严重就送她去医院。”拉基蒂奇语速飞快地解释道。末了看见莫德里奇点头，说知道了。“那我现在送你去餐馆？”

“不用了，直接送我回家吧，老板说今天放假。”

几个月的时间里莫德里奇已经对坐机车轻车熟路，他戴上头盔，跨上后座，手臂环住拉基蒂奇的腰，双手不紧不松地交扣着；但头一次，他在拉基蒂奇发动机车时将脸颊贴上了他的肩膀。

“上来坐坐吧，你之前不是说想吃巧克力慕斯？”莫德里奇发出邀请，拉基蒂奇脸上的惊喜一闪而过，立刻答应说好。

在餐馆打工这么久，莫德里奇还是学到了一些手艺，比如巧克力慕斯。厨房很小，拉基蒂奇只能站在厨房门口看着莫德里奇动手，思考自己是不是需要拿纸笔记下。

内馅需要最早制作，莫德里奇将全脂牛奶倒进锅里，又加了一勺无糖可可粉，热牛奶的时候打了三个蛋黄，将蛋白留在另一个碗里，再加上砂糖和玉米淀粉，莫德里奇已经能够熟练地掌握分量，不需要称重。等待牛奶沸腾的时候他将蛋黄搅拌好，巧克力慕斯做起来不难，但也有许多可能出错的地方，比如将牛奶倒进蛋黄里时，一定要轻缓地加进去，才不会使蛋黄凝结。然后再将混合好的牛奶倒进锅里重新加热至沸腾，“这个时候一定要一直搅拌，不然奶油就会结块。”莫德里奇忍不住叮嘱道，拉基蒂奇看得很认真，厨房里飘散着牛奶和可可的香味。

奶油内馅开始冒泡标志着已经完成，莫德里奇将制成的内馅放进碗里，覆上一层保鲜膜，然后将它放进冰箱。莫德里奇制作巧克力慕斯时喜欢将剩下的蛋白打发成蛋白糖霜，糖粉、柠檬汁、一小撮盐赋予了蛋白糖霜清淡的甜味，能够给慕斯增加轻盈感。

莫德里奇隔着热水让黑巧克力融化，在这之前他切了一小块递给拉基蒂奇，自己也吃了一块，入口时苦涩的口感让拉基蒂奇的脸都皱在一起。

之后便是将所有东西都混合在一起，莫德里奇将内馅从冰箱里取出，放进一个容器里，先搅动一下去掉里面的结块，然后是融化成顺滑巧克力浆的黑巧克力，混合之后再加入蛋白糖霜，以慕斯变得更蓬松，增加些许甜味，最后是打发过的奶油。

搅拌混合之后莫德里奇用旁边的小勺子舀了一勺递给拉基蒂奇让他先尝尝味道，“很好吃。”男生回应道，让莫德里奇勾起了嘴角。“冷却之后更好吃。”

相比外面售卖的巧克力慕斯，莫德里奇有自己的小秘方，他在杯子上抹了黄油，在内壁上沾上可可碎，让入口即化的慕斯多了一些香脆的口感，在杯子里填满慕斯之后再在上面洒上可可碎。

“四个小时最好，”莫德里奇一边将杯子放进冰箱一边说道，“不过一个小时也够了。”

“学会了之后你可以做给别人吃，对方一定会很高兴。”莫德里奇合上冰箱，伸了个懒腰，状似无意地说道。

“比如谁？”

“比如你喜欢的人。”

拉基蒂奇走近一步，他们的身体几乎贴在一起，“那要看我喜欢的人什么时候回应我了。”莫德里奇笑了笑，勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子让两人的唇贴合在一起。

果然是品质很好的黑巧克力，拉基蒂奇想着，入口虽然苦苦的，但过后却有醇厚的甜味在嘴里弥漫。

 

第一次是在拉基蒂奇成年的那一天，尽管两个人都觉得生日前后多一天少一天根本无关紧要，但必要的仪式感还是要有，尤其是两人已经经历了很长一段时间的异地恋之后。拉基蒂奇考取了莫德里奇就读大学的建筑系，莫德里奇从学校里搬出来准备和他同居。

生日那天礼物蛋糕蜡烛一样不少，许过愿吃了蛋糕之后似乎正题才开始，今天正式成为法律意义上的成年人的拉基蒂奇急切得甚至等不及到床上，欺身将莫德里奇压在沙发上，后者虽然早就做好了思想准备，但还是隐隐想要踹他一脚让他慢一点。

在莫德里奇的记忆里，拉基蒂奇一直是一个温柔的男生，几年时间下来能够和自己打个平手，也算是自己教导有方。

但他从没见过拉基蒂奇这样的眼神，那是锐利的倾略性裹挟着浓浓的占有欲，像是在向莫德里奇宣告，从今晚开始你就完全属于我。

 

“我要对你做，春天对樱桃树做的事。”

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 注*：来自聂鲁达的情诗《每日你与宇宙的光》，结尾那句著名的骚句子就是这首诗的最后一句。伊万等待卢卡回应时想到的也是聂鲁达的诗《我喜欢你是寂静的》。这位大佬真的是我的脑洞之光，句子都太美了，之前的双向导设定沙漠里唯一的蔷薇灵感也来自他的诗句。


End file.
